


【drarry】娱乐圈论坛体：八一八哈利波特的男朋友究竟是谁

by beautifulloserha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【drarry】娱乐圈论坛体：八一八哈利波特的男朋友究竟是谁

【八卦】八一八哈利波特的男朋友究竟是谁？  
  
1# 你路人  
此楼理智讨论“救世主”哈利波特的男朋友是谁，希望粉丝安静吃瓜，不要撕逼。各路CP粉也请淡定，用锤说话。  
  
2#  
吃瓜。  
  
3#  
代表哈罗党火速到达战场。  
  
4#一个伤心的苏粉  
一天过去了，我仍未接受我男神的性取向。手动再见。  
  
5#  
吃了十年哈金糖，一朝成屎。  
怀疑人生_(:з)∠)_  
  
6#  
吃了五年哈赫糖，怀疑人生+1  
  
7#  
路人笑而不语，救世主真是处处留情啊哈哈哈  
  
8#你路人  
先整理一下哈利波特出柜事件。  
  
3月3日 22:00 预言家娱乐社发布一系列哈利波特出入于加拿大著名同性恋酒吧“火焰威士忌”的照片，爆料哈利波特是gay，引起娱乐圈震动。  
  
3月3日 23:40 波特圈内好友赫敏发推说“与你同在”并@了罗恩韦斯莱。  
  
3月3日 23:45 罗恩转发赫敏的推，并怒气冲冲地谴责了预言家娱乐社狗仔死缠烂打偷拍的行为。（小罗尼这火爆脾气哟，可爱。）  
  
3月4日 0:23 金妮韦斯莱发推说“祝福你，我最好的朋友”。这对大银幕上的金童玉女始于十年前的儿童电影《魔法世界》，拥有大量CP粉，因此事件瞬间发酵，几乎坐实波特是gay，但金妮韦斯莱再没有任何回复。  
  
3月4日 8:00 波特转发评论了预言家娱乐社的新闻：“哥们儿，能把我拍的好看点吗？我男朋友会因为这张严重失真的侧脸照片狠狠嘲笑我的！”  
  
3月5日 11:36 在五万评论追问神秘男友是谁的压力之下，波特发推回复：“我不确定他是否愿意曝光。虽然我猜他愿意，但没有得到确切答复之前我是不会告诉你们的。”  
  
这出柜姿势也是非常潇洒非常调皮了，楼主是佩服的。其实gay也没什么，主要是波特平时太直男了，感觉整个好莱坞男星都出柜了也轮不上他，所以大家（主要是女性粉丝）都有些难以接受。作为一个资深八卦人士，楼主对波特的男朋友是谁实在很感兴趣。无奈他不说，也就只好和各位同道一起猜猜了。  
  
楼主先提出几个有可能的男友人选，看看大家怎么想。再强调一次，不要撕逼！  
  
1号：罗恩·韦斯莱 24岁 双鱼座  
罗恩和波特都是在11岁出演《魔法世界》后开启演艺生涯。两人从那时起就缔结了亲密的友谊，可谓青梅竹马。平时罗恩和波特也发糖不断，一起旅游一起泡吧都是日常，人家连家庭聚会都一起过呢，是见过双方家长的一对CP了。如果波特的男友是罗恩，我一点也不吃惊。  
  
2号：汤姆·里德尔 40岁 摩羯座  
大魔王只和波特合作过一部电影，即波特的转型之作《救世主》，成功让他摆脱童星光环，以成熟演员的身份出现在观众面前。当时大魔王对和他搭戏的波特十分严厉，引起青春期少年的强烈反弹，两人在剧组的气氛怎一个紧张了得！不过在《救世主》的颁奖典礼上，波特特别感谢了大魔王。因为这部电影，波特和里德尔也收获了一批CP粉……（其实楼主至今不懂这对的萌点在哪里，但呼声高，姑且加上。  
  
3号：纳威·隆巴顿 24岁 狮子座  
曾经的小胖子，如今的型男，非常暖非常呆萌。波特的圈内好友，两人因《救世主》结识，推上常有互动。当隆巴顿还是个小胖子的时候，是波特激励了他，这件事被传为佳话。  
  
4号：奥利弗·伍德 27岁 星座不明  
波特的圈外好友，似乎是足球教练？常常出现在波特的ins里，两人举止亲密。  
  
5号：德拉科·马尔福 24岁 双子座  
和波特一样是童星，并且两人合作过多部电影，楼主看过的就有《战争的故事》、《欢喜冤家》、《傲慢与偏见》、《罗密欧与朱丽叶》、《和雪貂的十个约定》。马尔福与波特也称得上一时瑜亮了，不提私下关系，表演风格迥异的两人在大银幕上真的有非凡的火花！这大概也是邓布利多导演总找他俩演戏的原因吧，就算撕得昏天黑地也值了。  
  
楼主觉得，波特的男朋友如果是我们知道的人，那十有八九就在这五个人里头了。  
  
9#  
前面四个还好说，马尔福是被拉出来凑数的吧？  
  
10#  
抱走我家少爷！疤头不约🤗  
  
11#一个伤心的苏粉  
楼上的德粉有毛病？上来就叫黑称，我家还不愿意和秃雪貂约呢！  
  
12#  
楼主，看看11楼和12楼就知道你的5号有多扯淡了23333  
  
13#  
我投罗恩一票！  
岁月静好。  
  
14#  
作为曾经的哈金党，我也投罗恩。肥水不流外人田嘛🌚  
  
15#  
等等？大魔王？？？exm？？？  
我记得大魔王一点也不喜欢救世主啊，颁奖典礼的时候波特想拥抱他一下都被一脸嫌弃的拒绝了。  
大魔王反而蛮喜欢马尔福的……  
  
16#  
大魔王X救世主这对CP萌就萌在相爱相杀啊！而且年龄差也很好吃！  
  
17#都是CP粉的错  
既然大魔王可以和哈利相爱相杀，那拽拽为什么不可以？大魔王还结婚了呢，辣么温柔美丽的东方妻子……  
林女士做错了什么要让她当同妻？！  
  
18#  
噗嗤。  
居然还真有马尔福和波特的CP粉？@都是CP粉的错 从你的ID就能看出你的心酸。摸头。  
  
19#  
马尔福和波特的CP粉很多啊，两人虽然一直不和，却几乎隔两年就要合作一部电影。不过CP粉都被两正主和纯粉间的恩怨情仇吓得不敢说话23333  
  
20#  
我我我！！！举手！！！入坑作《战争的故事》，少校X间谍简直虐恋情深！不得不说，赫敏演的女主存在感好弱啊……  
  
21#  
没人提名隆巴顿吗？？我们小胖子可萌可萌了，还给波特做草药茶呢，如此贴心，如此温柔，我要是波特我肯定以身相许！  
  
22#  
我觉得是伍德，我们看明星只能看到圈内，但他们的生活范围肯定要广泛得多，说不定就是圈外人呢。  
  
23#羽毛笔  
没人注意到关键信息？  
啧啧，你们的八卦水平简直闻者伤心见者落泪。  
波特自己都说了，他不告诉大家男朋友是谁是因为不确定男朋友愿不愿意公开。其次，他男朋友很可能是愿意的，只是波特暂时不能得到确切的答案。  
这至少包含了以下两点信息：  
1.无论圈内圈外，波特的男朋友可能并不惧怕出柜。  
2.波特因为某种原因，并不能和他男朋友立刻取得联系。  
另外，波特是被拍到出入于同性恋酒吧，一般人都是去猎艳的！但从波特的口吻来看，他男朋友并不在乎这件事。这提供了两种可能。第一，他男朋友也很熟悉“火焰威士忌”这家酒吧，知道波特不是去那儿猎艳；第二，被拍到的那天，他男朋友也在这家酒吧里面。  
01.jpg 02.jpg 03.jpg 04.jpg  
从这几张预言家娱乐社的照片来看，拍摄时间应该还在12月份或者1月份，大家还穿得挺厚实的。  
  
24#  
哎哟，是羽毛笔太太！  
膜拜！  
  
25#  
哪里有救世主八卦哪里就有羽毛笔……  
您对救世主真是真爱了。  
  
26#一个伤心的苏粉  
啧，怎么又是这个羽毛笔！  
  
27#  
我觉得羽毛笔分析得挺到位啊，大家查查12月份和1月份波特啥时候在加拿大，然后对照一下1号到5号的行程，应该可以得到很多（doge.  
  
28#一个伤心的苏粉  
我男神1月15号到1月20号在加拿大。  
其他人我就不知道了（摊手）  
  
29#  
我们小罗尼没去加拿大呀，他在英国拍戏。而且，他本来就很少去加拿大_(:з)∠)_  
（突然感觉小罗尼没戏了。）  
  
30#  
回复29#：罗恩比波特还直男呢……我觉得他和格兰杰挺般配的。  
  
31#  
大魔王陪他妻子回中国了，在推上撒了一堆狗粮，又是包饺子又是搓元宵……想想就超气！！！  
  
32#  
我家少爷倒是呆在加拿大，拍戏嘛，现在还在拍。  
虽然我经常怀疑我家少爷是gay，但我宁愿相信他对象是布雷斯～  
  
33#  
布雷斯也gay里gay气的，他俩在一起基佬气场非常足了。之前在con上，布雷斯还爆料会和少爷互相推荐护肤品来着_(:з)∠)_  
怀疑他俩在床上会不会互相刮腿毛。  
  
34#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈刮腿毛！！！  
需要刮腿毛的一定是疤头救世主！我们少爷是金发，体毛好少的，再刮就没了！！！  
  
35#  
脑补了一下马尔福给波特刮腿毛……  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
  
36#  
我家小胖子当时也不在加拿大，他去看望奶奶了。  
不过我看波特的ins，当时是伍德在加拿大有场足球比赛，所以他去看朋友的比赛啊。  
  
37#你路人  
楼主来总结一下。  
罗恩当时不在加拿大，而且不常去加拿大，和“火焰威士忌”基本上没关系，排除。  
大魔王带着妻子回娘家，排除。  
隆巴顿当时不在加拿大，但他和救世主一样经常往加拿大跑，存疑。  
伍德，当时就在加拿大，甚至是救世主去加拿大的原因，存疑。  
马尔福，当时也在加拿大，而且长期在加拿大拍戏，存疑。  
  
38#  
我觉得可以把马尔福去掉。  
真的没可能，他俩要是在一起，我世界观都要崩塌了。  
想想看吧，你diss某人长达七年，突然有一天，这人和你正主在一起了。  
情何以堪！！！  
  
39#社会你拽哥  
你崩塌就崩塌呗，怎么，为了你们，救世主就不能随便找男票了？  
wuli少爷这么会撩，和不解风情的疤头在一起简直暴殄天物！  
但是，为了恶心你们这群东西，我都希望少爷能把疤头拐上床！  
  
40#  
臣附议。  
  
41#  
臣附议。  
  
42#  
臣……勉为其难的附议。  
  
43#  
卧槽马尔福的粉好可怕……  
为了粉圈恩怨眼睛都不眨一下就把正主卖给死对头了？？？？？  
  
44#  
回复39#社会你拽哥：这位仙女很酷（作揖.jpg）  
  
45#  
马尔福：喵喵喵？？？  
  
46#都是CP粉的错  
回复39#社会你拽哥：你三天前还来我家坛子里KY，说拽拽的品味才看不上哈利……  
  
47#社会你拽哥  
看不上啊，但上还是可以的🙂  
  
48#  
停停停！！！别歪楼！！！要撕出去撕！！！  
  
49#  
其实我一直都不懂，这两家是怎么撕起来的。到哪儿都能看见救世主的粉和马尔福的粉撕逼……  
你们自己还记得为啥撕吗？？？  
@社会你拽哥  
@一个伤心的苏粉  
@都是CP粉的错  
好奇。  
  
50#社会你拽哥  
论坛里有楼，专门八这个。  
链接给你：[www.xingfengxueyu.com](https://www.xingfengxueyu.com/)  
  
51#  
据说啊，小道消息，当初马尔福也参加了《魔法世界》的试镜，和波特试同一个角，但是输了。其实导演准备让马尔福演小罗尼的角色的，但马尔福直接走人了，干脆没参演。从此马尔福就恨上了波特。  
  
52#  
我听说的版本是，马尔福本来想和波特做朋友的，但是波特拒绝了他，转头就和罗恩好上了！  
不愧是国民甜心小罗尼啊……  
马尔福从小就很傲啊，觉得自己受到了侮辱，所以就……你们懂的。  
  
53#一个伤心的苏粉  
罗恩和男神才是真正适合的朋友！  
马尔福那种又傲慢又毒舌还gay里gay气的男人，一看就不符合我男神正直的择偶标准！  
  
54#  
恕我直言……  
救世主已经盖章是gay了，而马尔福gay里gay气……看起来挺符合你男神的择偶标准……  
  
55#  
刚从那个八撕逼史的楼回来。  
我才知道，救世主和马尔福上的同一所中学？？？  
霍格沃茨寄宿中学，你们可以去看一下，很牛逼的学校。  
  
56#社会你拽哥  
🙄是啊，老同学，也是老对头。  
  
57#  
卧槽！我也才知道！！！  
  
58#  
我只知道救世主罗恩和赫敏是同一所大学毕业的！  
  
59#羽毛笔  
我从霍格沃茨的官方网站找到了一些很有意思的东西🌚  
等下给你们贴上来。

60#  
天啊居然是老同学……  
这也算是青梅竹马吧？  
  
61#都是CP粉的错  
每次我卖安利的时候，基友都难以置信。但事实如此，他们就是同学。而且在霍格沃茨同窗七年啊！！！在一个寄宿制学校同窗七年！！！  
朋友们，品品。  
仔细品品。  
  
62#羽毛笔  
首先给大家介绍一下霍格沃茨。  
这是一所私立学校，专门培养精英人才，学制七年，五年中学两年高级中学。学生甫一进校，就会根据他们的兴趣和特长分进四个不同的学院。斯莱特林主打化学、医学和政治；格兰芬多偏向数学、运动、物理；拉文克劳看重哲学、文艺、心理学；赫奇帕奇主要是生物学和各种工科。  
当然，你也可以中途申请转院。不过学院内部的凝聚力非常强，而且互相竞争，所以不常有人这么做。  
毕业照.jpg  
这是我在霍格沃茨电子校报上找到的98届学生毕业照，大家可以看见第三排左起第十二个就是波特，第四排右起第十五个就是马尔福。波特的校服领带是红底金条纹，这说明他是个格兰芬多。而马尔福的校服领带是绿底银条纹，这说明他是斯莱特林。  
格兰芬多和斯莱特林这两个学院也非常神奇，我现在怀疑波特和马尔福总是撕逼有很大一部分原因是学院传统。  
刚去霍格沃茨论坛看了看，首页飘红的基本是格兰芬多和斯莱特林的互怼帖。  
  
63#  
@羽毛笔 太太我们是校友吧？？？  
电子校报只有登录图书馆系统才查得到的！  
by 激动的赫奇帕奇少女  
  
64#  
嘘，知道也别说出来啊！太太万一不八了怎么办？  
  
65#  
楼上放心，羽毛笔太太向来会打破砂锅八到底的……  
  
66#  
卧槽，同窗七年，这有点萌！  
@你路人 楼主我不该说你拉马尔福出来是凑数的_(:з)∠)_  
  
67#羽毛笔  
我不是霍格沃茨的，而且我已经从学校毕业很久了。电子校报是一个在斯莱特林读书的妹子帮我查的。  
我在霍格沃茨的官网越八越觉得水很深_(:з)∠)_  
在他们四年级的时候，校内举办了一次作文竞赛，还将优秀作品编成合集了，现在图书馆里还保存着（应该也就霍格沃茨图书馆里还有这东西）。  
这本作文合集肯定都没人看，不然一定是个大新闻！我给你们贴出来。  
波特的作文.jpg  
马尔福的作文.jpg  
四年级，情窦初开的十四岁。nili救世主写的是他的暗恋对象，nili少爷居然写了一篇童话故事。  
两个人的作文，信息量都很大。  
  
68#  
什么鬼！！！  
波特居然还有这么感性的笔触？这种作文竞赛他不应该是第一批被刷下去的嘛？还有马尔福，他写写议论文啥的才正常吧？？？  
  
69#  
……其实，写的还蛮好的（捂脸）  
我们少爷居然写童话故事耶！好想把他抱在怀里揉一揉哦～太可爱了！  
  
70#  
“她的头发像是命运女神编织的金线，我相信那一定是我的命运，不然怎么解释我的窒息？”  
“她的眼睛就像冬日破晓的天空，冷冽而清新。那蓝色并不透亮，有种忧郁沉静的质地。”  
“我真希望她是一尊苍白的雕像，被静静地安置在美术室里。这样我永远不会对她生气，她也不会对我生气。我可以在下课后抚摸她的脸颊，轻吻她的嘴唇，没人会知道我爱她。”  
…………  
嘤！看得我好嫉妒啊！被我们小哈暗恋的女孩子一定是个标准的美人儿！  
  
71#  
总结一下，波特的暗恋对象是金发蓝眼，而且那时候他还喜欢女孩子。  
  
72#  
不一定是女孩子吧，反正我十四岁的时候肯定不敢告诉大家我喜欢男孩儿。  
  
73#都是CP粉的错  
我不是一个合格的CP粉！！！我居然不知道这个！！！  
朋友们，金发蓝眼！金发蓝眼！金发蓝眼！这不是拽拽是谁？？？  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我给你们表演一个烟花上天🎇  
  
74#社会你拽哥  
楼上醒醒。金发蓝眼的多得是，我就金发蓝眼啊🙄  
  
75#  
只有我在读波特形容眼睛的句子时脑海中浮现了马尔福的灰蓝色眼睛？  
  
76#一个伤心的苏粉  
心理暗示吧，之前一直在讨论马尔福，所以你才会想到。  
  
77#  
马尔福的童话故事也很吓人，他写了一朵水仙花爱上了一只没心没肺的燕子，最后燕子飞走了，水仙花郁郁寡欢的凋零。  
随便给你们摘几段：  
“水仙花从来没有被这样烦扰过。那只讨厌的燕子为什么还不走呢？她总是过来撩起水波，打散水仙花的倒影，表现得像个粗鲁的小孩子！”  
“燕子有一身亮丽的黑色羽毛，那是比黑夜还深邃的颜色。水仙花静静看着它飞来，又看着它飞走，几乎为这颜色着了迷。燕子显然知道自己的美丽，她和清风调情，她和莲花私语，她和鱼儿戏耍，一刻都不得闲。”  
“水仙花生气了，意识到自己的气愤，一阵羞愧随之而起。”  
  
个人感觉，水仙花＝马尔福本人，燕子＝救世主。  
  
78#  
都是臆测，没有实锤啊。  
我个人感觉马尔福还和布雷斯是一对儿呢。  
  
79#  
水仙花这么闷骚，很马尔福了。  
  
80#  
同窗七年也只是加深矛盾罢了，我觉得这样两个人是不可能在一起的。  
难道没人记得手铐事件吗？差点打起来。  
  
81#  
我倒觉得他们很可能互相暗恋耶！  
想想看啊，童星身份肯定会给他们与同龄人的交流制造障碍，而寄宿学校又是相对封闭的环境。波特和马尔福拥有相似的经历，反而容易互相理解。而且他们针锋相对的前提是两人同样优秀啊！完全构成互相吸引的条件。  
@你路人 楼主把马尔福放进男友人选名单，慧眼独具！  
  
82#  
不知道为什么，对比直接在文章里描写暗恋对象的波特，编童话故事的马尔福就透露出了一股怂劲儿……  
  
83#  
楼上你不是一个人。  
莫名感觉到了怂_(:з)∠)_  
而且又怂又自恋又闷骚hhhh  
完全想不到拽哥青春期是这样的画风  
  
84#  
为什么他们俩童星都没进擅长文艺的拉文克劳？（重点错。  
  
85#  
进同一个学院怼的不够痛快吧哈哈哈  
  
86#你路人  
回复80#：手铐事件当然记得！可能有年轻人不清楚，楼主给大家科普一下这桩陈年旧事23333  
手铐事件发生在《欢喜冤家》拍摄期间，当时两人都是18岁。电影里有个很搞笑的情节，要把互为情敌的男一和男二拷在一起。由于工作人员的疏忽，手铐的钥匙搞丢了，所以波特和马尔福就真的被拷在一起了。  
那个手铐还是个骚粉色的情趣手铐……也幸亏是情趣用品，内侧都垫了绒绒，不然估计得磨破皮。  
剧组当时在山上的城堡拍戏，开锁工具还得第二天进城去买。所以，你们懂的，马尔福和波特得共用一间卧室。  
那天晚上发生了什么无从得知，总之第二天早上六点住他们隔壁的工作人员是被吵醒的，开门就看到两人吵得面红耳赤就差轮拳头了……  
  
87#  
自从得知波特出柜，再看这事儿，就觉得非常微妙……  
  
88#  
哈哈哈哈对啊波特是gay啊！！！和马尔福共睡一张床！！！  
究竟是为啥打起来啊好想知道！！！  
  
89#  
当时这件事被压下来了，电影上映之后才有照片流出。两个人被拷在一起的无奈脸还被收进了花絮（我爱邓布利多导演，他Drarry第一推！  
后来有记者采访问到了的，我还有那本杂志，我去找找。  
  
90#  
喂喂，你们都忘了马尔福还谈过女朋友吗？虽然总是被开玩笑说gay里gay气，但他的确谈过几任吧？  
  
91#社会你拽哥  
嗯，第一任是潘西，第二任是阿斯托利亚，其他都只是绯闻女友罢了。  
没办法，我家少爷会撩，所以花边新闻多（摊手）  
  
92#都是CP粉的错  
其实，我们一致认为，拽拽和小哈是因为上下问题打起来的😌  
  
93#  
找到了！！！  
记者问他们为什么打架，当然是分开问的。  
波特：因为马尔福是个混蛋！  
马尔福（微笑）：大概是嫉妒我身材比他好，受到了刺激。  
  
94#  
马尔福对着记者一贯是满嘴跑火车，说出来的话得打个折扣才能听。暂且不管他。  
波特的反应就很耐人寻味了，他很少说具有攻击性的言论，而且因为不太擅长和媒体打交道，所以采访时会更加谨慎。  
但你们看看，他直接就在记者面前骂马尔福是个混蛋了（捂脸，好萌）  
好想知道那天晚上发生了什么才让波特如此愤怒啊！！！  
  
95#  
都说了是上下问题哈哈哈  
  
96#  
做爱未遂（严肃脸）  
  
97#  
点进来之前我以为会是隆巴顿和小罗尼的世纪之战，结果你们都在讨论马尔福和救世主的可能性？？？  
exm？？？  
  
98#  
因为这两个人简直越八越可怕（瑟瑟发抖。  
建议楼上从头开始看。  
我已经快被说服了，感觉他俩真的有什么23333  
  
99#  
哈哈哈哈马尔福哪里来的自信说他身材比较好！他18岁的时候简直瘦成竹竿好伐？波特反而还有一点肌肉。  
  
100#羽毛笔  
98楼说的不错，越八越可怕。  
之前提到马尔福的女朋友，我就去查了一下，发现马尔福和他两任女朋友分手的时间点都很有意思。  
第一任是潘西。这位黑发女孩是马尔福和波特的同学，七年级的时候和马尔福在一起的，他们分手是在手铐事件发生的两周后。  
第二任是阿斯托利亚，平面模特。马尔福19岁的时候和她公布恋情，但不到半年就分手了。在他们分手的前一周，就是著名的“懦夫事件”。当时为这事，马尔福和波特的粉丝简直撕得日月无光。  
  
101#一个伤心的苏粉  
妈的！！！！！  
提起这个就来气！！！！！  
马尔福凭什么说我男神是懦夫！！！  
艹艹艹艹艹  
  
102#社会你拽哥  
又没说错🙃  
你男神票房口碑惨遭滑铁卢，还不让人说了？  
  
103#  
路人出来说句公道话。嘲什么都不应该嘲波特懦夫吧，我觉得波特当时表现的乐观又坚强，非常有男子气概！  
果然第二年就凭借《救世主》咸鱼翻身了～  
  
104#羽毛笔  
楼上说到了关键点——表现得乐观又坚强。但波特成功转型之后，在一次预言家娱乐社的采访里提到了这段经历，可不是这么说的。  
  
波特：提起《通灵之战》的失败，说起来有点不好意思，其实我并不像我表现出来的那么从容。这应该是我第一次遭遇到真正意义上的挫折，所以我，呃，有点崩溃。当然，当然，我没有说出来。我才不会告诉你们我一回家就大喝威士忌或者对着喜剧电影发呆呢……哈哈，自尊心吧，对，幼稚的自尊心……现在告诉你们没什么，当时就不知道会被写成什么样子了。  
  
《通灵之战》是波特第一次尝试转型，但失败了，很多报导甚至说他“小时了了，大未必佳”。波特是个非常要强的人，他身上有太多期望，所以不会把自我怀疑、沮丧、崩溃这样的负面情绪带到幕前。  
他自己说了，当时“在镜头前微笑，实际上只想逃走，非常害怕被拍下来”。  
就连哈利最亲密的朋友，罗恩和赫敏，在采访中也只表达了对他坚毅心志的敬佩，对他的信任和鼓励。唯独马尔福，在被问到这件事时，十分不客气的冷哼一声，给了一个简短的评价，就是“懦夫”。先不提他的态度，客观而言，非常准确的把握住了波特当时的状态——连任何负面情绪都不敢表露出来的怯弱。  
值得一提的是，自从手铐事件后两人就在冷战，连隔空喊话都没有。马尔福接了一场戏去夏威夷拍，待了很长时间。如果我没记错，他只在颁奖典礼的红毯上对波特匆匆一瞥，之后的采访就有了“懦夫”这件事。而波特也一反常态，并没有怼回去。  
  
可能最了解你的人，恰恰是你的对手。  
  
105#  
我倒觉得是误打误撞，马尔福哪次不怼波特的？这次不过是刚好被他说对了而已。  
  
106#  
对啊，马尔福基本上提起波特就没好话的。  
  
107#都是CP粉的错  
不不不，拽拽怼人也要分情况的！  
大多数时间，他怼小哈都是为怼而怼，惯性嘲讽，随口瞎编，还很有一种扭曲的幽默感（仿佛是在调戏）。  
比如：“我们不说话？上帝作证，不是我不想跟他说话。可是破特有我胸口高吗？弯腰交谈总是很麻烦的，我只在邀请淑女跳舞的时候才弯腰。”  
（明明小哈只矮他一点点。）  
再比如：“波特波特，你们只会问我波特的事情吗？我可不会关心窗外的燕子，即使它们常常把我吵醒——就像我不会去关心波特。”  
（可是拽拽啊，话虽如此，问你什么你还是照样回答啊，还答得很有见底呢～～）  
再再比如：“我身材比波特好得多。”  
（摸着良心说话，拽拽你太瘦了。多吃点儿吧，乖。）  
然后，你们对比一下这句“哼，懦夫”。看出差别了吗？这不是随口瞎怼的怼，这是在很认真很感情用事的怼！你们能体会到那种情绪的波动吗！！！  
捂心口倒_(:з)∠)_  
所以说他们没睡过，我是不信的。  
  
108#你路人  
才一会儿你们就八了这么多2333  
我来整理一下时间线。  
2005年9月 ：《欢喜冤家》手铐事件，不知为何吵架。马尔福与波特冷战。  
2005年10月：马尔福与潘西分手。  
2006年7月：马尔福与阿斯托利亚确定恋爱关系。  
2006年11月：波特的《通灵之战》惨遭滑铁卢。  
2006年11月：马尔福评价“懦夫”，一周后与阿斯托利亚分手。  
楼主再补充一点：  
懦夫事件之后，波特虽然没怼回去，但2007年伊始，两人恢复了隔空喊话互相嘲讽，停止冷战。  
  
这个时间线总感觉哪里怪怪的😃  
  
109#  
等等……大家都没注意到，马尔福用燕子类比了波特吗？你们想想那个童话故事。  
瑟瑟发抖。  
  
110#  
我搜了一下。  
“波特波特，你们只会问我波特的事情吗？我可不会关心窗外的燕子，即使它们常常把我吵醒——就像我不会去关心波特。”  
这句话出自《大娱乐家》2006年12月刊的德拉科新年专访。刚好在懦夫事件之后，停止冷战之前。  
  
111#  
卧槽……总感觉很微妙。  
  
112#  
继续八下去是不是会八出什么不得了的东西？？？  
  
113#  
会挖出亚特兰蒂斯吧😱  
  
114#  
虽然不知道具体发生了什么，但连起来看……OMG  
  
115#  
@社会你拽哥  
@一个伤心的苏粉  
你们要不要趁早删掉撕逼帖握手言和？不然等你们正主领证就太尴尬了。  
  
116#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上有道理！  
心疼马尔福和波特的粉233333  
  
117#羽毛笔  
我翻了翻罗恩、赫敏、布雷斯和阿斯托利亚的采访，又双叒叕got了一些不得了的东西。  
嗨呀好气啊，潘西不是圈内人。她肯定知道很多！  
等我整理好发上来🌚  
PS：  
@社会你拽哥 @一个伤心的苏粉  
给你们一个忠告，听115楼的话，乖。

118#  
坐等。  
  
119#  
如果波特和马尔福真的有什么，为啥还成天发通稿互嘲？没道理啊！  
  
120#  
啧啧，都是情趣啊，情趣！  
心疼纯粉。  
  
121#羽毛笔  
首先是关于理想类型的问题，你们比较一下罗恩的两次采访和波特自己的说法。  
波特一直很官方，坚持自己喜欢独立、漂亮、高挑，甚至有些强势的女性，这也是哈金党经久不衰的原因。当然，波特出柜了，我们也都知道他基本上是在瞎扯淡了＝＝  
对比一下罗恩，就很有意思。不得不说，小罗尼真的特别实诚，特别可爱。  
在2005年，有一个红毯采访，罗恩当时半开玩笑说哈利“喜欢火焰一样的红发，幽默的性格，我自己可能就很符合标准”。我认为，罗恩这时候肯定是知道哈利性取向的，所以他拿自己举例子，开个无伤大雅的小玩笑。  
但在2007年，也就是波特和马尔福解除冷战模式之后，有一个杂志采访。罗恩作为哈利的圈内密友，又被问起“你的好朋友为什么还不谈恋爱？他有偷偷谈吗？你们会不会私下交流自己喜欢的type？”。这次，罗恩的回答却与两年前迥然不同，他是这么说的：“呃，我一直觉得哈利的择偶标准挺奇怪，真的。他当然喜欢漂亮的人，金色头发，蓝色眼睛，长长的睫毛……之类的。这没什么。但他喜欢对方娇纵任性，或者飞扬跋扈，我就不太能理解了（耸肩）。嘿，听着，哥们儿！你值得更好的！”  
  
金色头发，蓝色眼睛，娇纵任性，飞扬跋扈……  
欢迎对号入座🙃  
  
122#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真·马尔福！  
小罗尼你卖得一手好队友啊！！！  
  
123#  
还公开嘲讽马尔福，说救世主值得更好的😂  
  
124#  
勇气可嘉，勇气可嘉！  
  
125#羽毛笔  
当然，对号入座也只是我的臆测。  
还是那个词：微妙。  
你们可以结合一下布雷斯的采访。  
  
也是在2005年，布雷斯说“德拉科喜欢黑发，我敢肯定。嗯，性格方面，最好要酷一点，别是那种温顺柔和的。噢，他喜欢浓墨重彩的人。”  
顺便，这是我截的图：  
布雷斯的迷之微笑.jpg  
一脸我卖队友我自豪……  
  
这个采访出来不久之后，马尔福就和潘西在一起了。老人们应该有印象，潘西是黑发，并且是个酷酷的小仙女儿。脾气火爆，曾在ins上手撕波特为马尔福助威。所以当时大家都以为布雷斯说的是潘西·帕金森。  
现在嘛……  
  
黑发、浓墨重彩（想想某人翡翠一样的碧绿眼眸）、不温顺也不柔和。  
再次欢迎对号入座🙃  
  
126#  
我觉得太太的臆测很有道理。  
对号入座√  
  
127#  
可能布雷斯说的真是潘西呢？如果那时候马尔福就喜欢波特，为啥还要和潘西在一起？  
  
128#  
布雷斯这段采访倒是再次让我确定少爷和阿斯托利亚只是政治联姻了……  
毕竟阿斯托利亚就是那种娴静温和的淑女。  
  
129#  
政治联姻？？？  
我，我生活在21世纪吧？  
  
130#一个伤心的苏粉  
楼上一看就是论坛新人。  
秃雪貂和绿草姐早就被八的底儿掉了。秃雪貂家和绿草姐家都是搞政治的，而且是同一个党派。  
给你扔两个链接，自己去看。  
  
☞八一八那些出身不凡的二代明星  
☞马尔福与格林格拉斯，联姻还是真爱？  
  
131#  
nili救世主也在这栋二代楼里🌚  
不过他爹很早就隐退从商了。小道消息，老波特和老马尔福政见不合，早年开会时朝对方扔过鞋底。  
  
132#社会你拽哥  
应该是家族联姻没错，所以少爷和绿草姐分手后，有大半年没回马尔福庄园……估计是被盛怒的卢修斯吓得不敢回家……  
心疼_(:з)∠)_  
  
133#羽毛笔  
既然提到阿斯托利亚，就先把阿斯托利亚的采访放上来。这是个千金小姐，当模特纯属玩票，也就和马尔福恋爱那段时间关注度比较高，所以能找到的资料不多。他们分手后，阿斯托利亚有一段视频采访，给你们贴上来。  
www.yulejia83124.com  
这里阿斯托利亚说“我应该不能给他（指马尔福）想要的生活，这也是订婚取消最重要的原因……不，这和我们各自的家庭没有关系……德拉科精力旺盛，他喜欢挑战，喜欢激情。举个例子，和哈利波特的斗争就能让他全身心投入……我喜欢这样的德拉科，但我们注定不能一起生活。”  
  
我不太明白格林格拉斯小姐为什么把救世主作为例子举出来(ㅍ_ㅍ)  
  
134#  
有理由怀疑，马尔福突然和格林格拉斯分手一定有波特的原因（扶眼镜）  
  
135#  
啧啧，马尔福长着那么一张脸，还是个双性恋，简直犯罪！  
  
136#社会你拽哥  
楼上怎么就盖章我家少爷双性恋了？？？目前来看，我家少爷只有女朋友好不好🙄  
疤头不过是你们CP脑的产物，我投韦斯莱一票。  
  
137#一个伤心的苏粉  
第一次同意楼上🙂  
秃雪貂不过是你们CP脑的产物。  
我投隆巴顿一票。  
  
138#  
隆巴顿粉表示请你们相依为gay，别带我家小胖子下场🤗  
  
139#  
hhhhhhhhhh  
笑看136和137垂死挣扎。  
不管你们信不信，反正我是信了。  
  
140#  
不不不，请你们相依为gay。  
我家小罗尼只是闺蜜＋僚机🌚  
  
141#你路人  
楼主又双叒叕来给你们整理时间线了，除了众人的采访，楼主也补充了一下当时波特和马尔福互怼的通稿。  
比心💗  
2005年2月：罗恩采访（1）  
2005年2月：马尔福通稿嘲波特不受欢迎，恋爱史空白，青春期尾声依然童贞。  
2005年4月：布雷斯采访  
2005年4月：波特通稿爆料马尔福风流浪荡，私生活不堪入目，警示纯情少女不要受到欺骗。  
2005年5月：马尔福与潘西公开恋情。  
公开恋情之后，《欢喜冤家》进组开拍之前，两人的互怼通稿满天飞，日日都有好戏看。  
2005年9月 ：《欢喜冤家》手铐事件，不知为何吵架，马尔福与波特冷战。  
2005年10月：马尔福与潘西分手。  
2006年7月：马尔福与阿斯托利亚确定恋爱关系。  
2006年11月：波特的《通灵之战》惨遭滑铁卢。  
2006年11月：马尔福评价“懦夫”，一周后与阿斯托利亚分手。  
2006年12月：阿斯托利亚采访。  
2006年12月：马尔福专访以燕子类比波特。  
2007年伊始：两人恢复隔空喊话互相嘲讽，停止冷战。  
2007年3月：罗恩采访（2）  
  
142#  
嗯……  
微妙。  
  
143#  
我觉得120楼说的很有道理。  
哪有什么互怼！都他妈是调情！  
  
144#  
其实马尔福是被罗恩的采访戳中嫉妒心才会在通稿里嘲波特童贞的吧23333  
少男心思真可爱。  
  
145#  
波特同理。  
感觉nili救世主对马尔福的风流韵事憋很久了，隔着屏幕都能闻到扑面而来的酸味儿……  
  
146#  
可2007年之后他们还是在互怼啊……  
通稿随便搜搜一大把好不啦？  
  
147#  
你们还记得羽毛笔太太之前说的，波特最近可能都联系不上他男朋友吗？  
我刚搜通稿的时候发现，马尔福正在加拿大进行封闭式拍摄……  
导演表示与外界隔绝的状态比较适合这一段剧情的情感爆发，还敬请粉丝期待。  
  
148#社会你拽哥  
🙄都是巧合。  
  
149#  
楼上的朋友，知道什么情报要及时上交组织（拍肩）  
  
150#羽毛笔  
@你路人 楼主应该在时间线里再加上赫敏的采访。  
赫敏是罗恩和波特的好朋友，比起这两个经常大脑短路的家伙，赫敏要可靠得多，而且更加沉稳更加谨慎。扒她的通稿和采访很痛苦，因为她说话太完美了，几乎无懈可击。  
但我认为，恰恰是赫敏，最早察觉到了波特和马尔福之间的不寻常。我没有找到直接依据来支撑我的论点，只有一小段电影首映的采访，比较暧昧，大家见仁见智吧。  
2003年拍摄的《战争的故事》，当时波特和马尔福的互怼还没有白热化，两人分别饰演少年少校和少年间谍，赫敏是只存在于回忆杀的女主。  
这部电影是个悲剧，讲述祖国爆发内战，本是同窗的男一和男二因信仰不同站到了相反的两端。男一和男二从来都是对手，但不到以命相搏的程度。也许他们互相讨厌，但都不愿在战场上取对方性命。随着战争进入相持阶段，男二的军队首领越发残暴。他的思想渐渐转变，破解电报密码后不仅没有上报，反而利用密信联系上男一，反水成为间谍。在他的情报帮助下，男一他们终于取得胜利，而男二身份暴露，在黎明前夕被残忍杀害。直到阴阳两隔，少校和间谍都没有真正的握手言和。  
首映式上，赫敏说她“很为少校和间谍感到伤心……虽然他们总是在斗争，但谁能忽视他们之间的火花呢？如果多给一点时间，如果不是在那个极端的时代背景之下，也许他们会成为朋友吧……”  
另外，在这次采访里，一向严谨的赫敏出现三次口误，用波特和马尔福的本名来称呼他们电影里扮演的角色。  
还是那句话，我觉得十分微妙，但大家见仁见智吧🌚  
  
151#  
其实完全可以盖章了。  
  
152#  
虽然这么看起来是挺暧昧的。但是他俩2007年之后的确还是一直互怼，不像谈恋爱的样子。好几年过去了，世上没有不漏风的墙，他们要是真的在一起了，预言家娱乐社可能今年才拍到？  
  
153#  
入股rps的绝逼最后赢家。  
羡慕。  
抱住自己的冷CP哭唧唧。  
  
154#  
抱住曾经是热CP的布雷斯X德拉科哭唧唧。  
  
155#  
抱住闺蜜＋僚机小罗尼哭唧唧。  
  
156#  
抱住大魔王X救世主哭唧唧。  
  
155#  
152楼说的有道理啊，你们先别哭唧唧了！我不信预言家娱乐社有这么废。  
另外，楼上你把林女士放到哪里？  
（和善的眼神.jpg  
  
156#  
可世上哪有这么多入情入理的巧合？  
也许他俩2007年后在一起了又分手了呀！  
  
157#  
喂楼上别发刀子好吗！  
  
151#拉文克劳在读少女  
潜水看到这儿，忍不住出来冒个泡。我也觉得波特和马尔福这两位学长之间，可能有些什么。  
先说明，以下都是本人的臆测，一切臆测都建立在“波特和马尔福的四年级作文都是描写对方”的基础之上。  
（感觉这两位可以写进我的心理学课程论文，ddl在朝我逼近💅🏻）  
  
首先，两人的作文风格都很符合他们的性格。这里向大家解释一下，为什么两个童星没有进擅长文艺的拉文克劳，反而分别去了格兰芬多和斯莱特林。霍格沃茨的分院依据不仅仅是兴趣和特长，还有一整套性格测试。像波特和马尔福，我们沉稳严肃公正睿智的拉文克劳是不收的（拉文克劳式嫌弃。  
波特的作文很感性，表达也很直率，你能从中获得很多信息，比如他的暗恋对象大致长相如何，他们之间的关系如何等等。而马尔福的童话故事则隐晦得多，如果你不是事先知道那只燕子可能是波特，你很难就这么联想到他身上去。  
抓住两个重点：波特是直接的，甚至是简单的；马尔福则善于隐藏。可能你要问了，既然想隐藏，那为什么还要写出来？这就是马尔福性格中的矛盾点，从这里也能看出他的“怂”，遮遮掩掩，欲诉还休。斯莱特林就这样，内心戏多，没办法。（摊手）  
记住波特的简单直接和马尔福的隐晦矛盾，这两点能解释他们接下来的大部分行为。  
  
第一个问题，为什么马尔福既然暗恋波特，还要和潘西在一起。  
很简单，因为马尔福觉得波特压根不喜欢他。还记得童话里的燕子是什么形象吗？十分没心没肺。马尔福就是这样看待波特的。  
其实从和阿斯托利亚交往这件事上就能看出，剥开你拽卖的人设，他其实是一个趋于保守的人（家庭原因）。马尔福的精明也不允许他为一场无果的暗恋付出多少，而潘西则是马尔福身边最适合的女孩，稍微顺水推舟，两人就在一起了，这也是符合大众预期的一场“初恋”。毕竟马尔福喜欢波特这件事，怎么听都离经叛道了点。  
总而言之，对波特的暗恋是被马尔福隔离在他的日常生活之外的，也不被允许打乱他的人生道路。因为这没有回报，甚至可能带来损失，只能作为一种私人珍藏存在。  
  
第二个问题，手铐一夜两人为了什么吵架，甚至发展到冷战的地步。  
我认为，最直接的导火索是潘西。  
大家设身处地的想一想，如果是你，和你的暗恋对象被拷在同一张床上，你会做什么。  
还要注意他们吵架的时间，是在早晨六点。早晨六点耶！！！最容易（）冲动了🌚  
想想熹微晨光，透过窗帘的缝隙，带来山间清晨的些微凉意。你的左手和他的右手被拷在一起，敏感的指尖在半梦半醒时被不经意的触碰。你们可能昨晚睡着以后就滚在了一起，黑发缠着金发，呼吸都交融……  
反正如果是我，我只想做些不可描述的事情。人性算个ball🤗  
然而，别忘了，马尔福是有女朋友的。不管他俩谁主动，只要有一方完全清醒，就不可能进行下去。而nili救世主又是个简单直接的人，不大可能理解马尔福那些曲曲折折的心思。所以，可能会发生以下两种情况：  
一、你他妈有女朋友了还想占老子便宜！怼死你！  
二、你他妈有女朋友了还任由老子往你身上爬，不就仗着老子喜欢你吗！怼死放浪的斯莱特林！  
盛怒的格兰芬多是很冲动的。嗯。  
所以我觉得吧，冷战也是波特先开始的，毕竟他会觉得自己受到了侮辱。马尔福这个人又玻璃心，于是就……你们懂的。  
这件事肯定还是对马尔福造成了很大影响，对他而言，那就是真·失恋了。所以不久之后，他就和潘西分手了。  
  
第三个问题，2007年之后他们有没有在一起。  
没有，肯定没有。之前有个姑娘说的很对，如果他们那时候就在一起了，不可能在预言家娱乐社眼皮子底下藏这么久。  
破冰最开始的那个点，是马尔福情不自禁的那句“懦夫”。连CP粉都能察觉到这简短评价中承载的情感重量，遑论与马尔福互怼多年的波特了。我认为，就是这句“懦夫”，打破坚冰，让波特在私底下主动和马尔福联系了。可能有人要问了，又不是什么好话，为什么波特会有这样的反应？我觉得吧，这两个人的交流模式不能以常理论之。他们互相争斗这么多年，就算吵架也早就吵出自己的默契了。冷战的时候马尔福不是没被问到过波特（毕竟撕逼是新闻点），但他都是报之冷笑（你拽冷艳高贵的人设就是这时候被刷起来的）。所以波特能从感情用事的“懦夫”评价中，感受到马尔福久违的关注（或许还有关心），以及他的失控。  
顺带一提，这场冷战，如果不是波特主动，可能会一直冻下去【你拽真的很作。  
重点来了。破冰之后两人就火速在一起了？没可能。马尔福当时都快和格林格拉斯订婚了好不好？波特和他，肯定是千帆过尽，我们还是（互怼的）朋友——这种状态才对！  
等到马尔福与格林格拉斯分手，也错过了趁热打铁的时机。而且，我猜马尔福分手同时就向家里出柜了。不然老马尔福不可能把这个一向溺爱的独子赶出家门大半年。毕竟格林格拉斯不是唯一的联姻对象，也不是最有势力的家族，格林格拉斯之外还有大把选择。  
那么，刚刚出柜，焦头烂额的马尔福会这时候去和波特恋爱吗？不会。首先他们是对手，马尔福不会愿意让波特看到自己的狼狈。请跟我默念：你拽是个玻璃心X3  
一旦错过刚破冰，两人心靠地最近的好时机，再想谈恋爱就很尴尬了。所以他们2007年之后，属于“大家都知道我们有点什么，但我们就是没迈出那一步”的状态。  
……好想打他们＝＝  
但对比冷战之前的互怼通稿和言论，你会发现2007年之后的，真的风格都不一样了。有些时候甚至接近于调笑。在波特主演的《和雪貂的十个约定》里，马尔福还给宠物雪貂配了音，搁2007年之前他会以这样的方式出席波特的电影？做梦去吧😃  
  
综上所述，马尔福和波特一定是近期确定恋爱关系的。经过好几年的磨磨蹭蹭和互相试探，终于修成正果👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻  
（本人怀疑他们私下见面的场合就是火焰威士忌的酒吧包厢然后有一天酒后乱性了干脆就在一起了，over）  
  
152#  
目瞪口呆  
  
153#  
叹为观止  
  
154#  
惊为天人  
  
155#  
有理有据令人信服……  
  
156#  
我信了，我信了。  
我入股！  
  
157#都是CP粉的错  
老泪纵横😭  
  
158#羽毛笔  
其实从马尔福和波特的合作状态也能看出来吧。  
2007年后，圈内女星中流传着这样一句话：如果你恨她，就祝她和波特马尔福合作吧！  
因为，无论如何，都会被救世主和你拽之间的化学反应艳压。观众才记不得你女主是谁🌚  
  
159#  
我怎么觉得@拉文克劳在读少女 知道的有点多？连格林格拉斯不是马尔福家最好的选择都知道？？？  
  
160#  
嗯……仔细想想，是知道的有点多。对马尔福的家庭状况简直信手拈来。  
  
161#你路人  
我觉得我这楼基本上可以锁楼了……  
反正我盖章了😂  
  
162#  
等救世主出声儿再锁啊！  
还不知道我们猜的对不对呢！  
  
163#拉文克劳在读少女  
嗯……说出来你们可能不信。  
不信也不许喷我😑  
我表姐，和波特他们一届。一个斯莱特林，和潘西长期维持着分享八卦的塑料花姐妹友谊。  
之前我潜水看帖，顺手就把地址发给我表姐了，问她马尔福和波特的学生生涯是怎样的。结果我表姐转手就哈哈哈哈发给了潘西帕金森。  
嗯，就是你们知道的那个潘西。  
潘西只回了我表姐三个字，连标点符号都不带的，感觉十分嫌弃  
——“狗男男”。  
  
所以，这才是我认定马尔福和波特之间有什么的终极原因！  
（顶锅盖跑。  
  
164#  
卧槽！！！！！！  
  
165#  
我是不是该欢呼？？？？？  
  
166#都是CP粉的错  
翻身农奴把歌唱！！！！真理掌握在少数人手里！！！！  
yoooooooo！！！！！  
@社会你拽哥  
@一个伤心的苏粉  
采访一下，还活着么？？？  
  
167#社会你拽哥  
不信。  
除非少爷出来说他和疤头在一起了。  
  
168#一个伤心的苏粉  
我……不信！（咬紧牙关）  
  
169#  
心疼哈哈哈哈哈哈  
早叫你们握手言和了！  
来来，握握手，好朋友，以后都是亲家了！  
  
170#你路人  
@社会你拽哥  
@一个伤心的苏粉  
那啥。马尔福出关了……  
出关第一件事，就是在推特上嘲讽波特：“你的侧脸是被刀削过一次？你的鼻子呢？你的鼻子去哪儿了？”  
  
还记得波特当时是怎么说的吗？  
“我男朋友会因为这张严重失真的侧脸照片狠狠嘲笑我的！”  
  
躺平吃糖。  
  
171#  
推特上已经炸了。  
究竟有多少人在潜水跟这楼？明明发言的也没几个人。  
  
172#  
心疼吃瓜路人们  
  
173#  
波特转发了马尔福的嘲讽，给了他一个😘  
……我现在满脑子都是😘😘😘😘😘  
可怕。  
  
174#  
对这个充满基佬的世界绝望了。  
  
175#社会你拽哥  
大家再见，我去删撕逼帖了🙃  
  
176#一个伤心的苏粉  
这辈子都不想和楼上握手言和！  
从今天起，你可以怼我正主，但你不可以怼我！  
  
177#羽毛笔  
楼上的姑娘，赶紧去删撕逼帖吧。  
路人们搜过去一看，多尴尬啊。  
早叫你们乖一点🌚  
  
178#你路人  
真相大白！满足！  
此楼将锁，大家去推上狂欢吧！  
比心💗  
  
END


End file.
